criacionismofandomcom-20200215-history
Geologia
Neocatastrofismo - Sodré Neto O neocatastrofismo é a leitura geológica que sintetiza aspectos mais catastrofistas que uniformistas gradualistas na interpretação de dados e tem ganhado força na geologia pós-moderna em função de uma série de críticas quanto ao uniformitarismo1234 onde se admitiu que a "doutrina do uniformitarismo demonstrou há muito tempo que era excessivamente restritiva na prática científica e portanto deve ser relegada apenas ao interesse histórico no progresso das ideias"5, fazendo com que a geologia moderna não reconheça mais como o guia principal, ou principio6, ou pelo menos exclusivo nas interpretações, minimizando sua leitura por atualismo geológico ( que assume apenas mesmas leis no passado e não mais mesmos eventos), em função do fato de que a maioria dos eventos geológicos pretéritos não possuírem pares (senão em miniaturas) no presente. "O ponto central desta dicotomia não depende da existência de fenômenos catastróficos isolados (que foram aceitos pelo próprio Lyell). Ao contrário, está na negação por “uniformitarianos” (na definição original de Whewell) que grandes mudanças e estruturas (tais como bacias sedimentares, desnudamento ou cadeias de montanhas) do nosso planeta são principalmente o resultado de eventos paroxísticos “convulsivos”,Cannon, 1960 , antes da grande revisão de Gould e Rudwick). Esta questão fundamental foi negligenciada na maioria das críticas ao uniformitarismo “tradicional”, baseado na observação atual ou na reconstrução para o passado de fenômenos catastróficos únicos"7. Sete fatores são listados pelo Dr. Nick Marrine89 que tem influenciado cada vez mais pesquisadores a uma leitura interpretativa que percebe os fenômenos catastróficos do passado, como causadores de grandes alterações globais na superfície terrestre substituindo interpretações antes quase exclusivamenteuniformistas e gradualistas101112 . São elas: 1) o aumento da geociência aplicada; (2) epistemologia geológica herdada; (3) interação disciplinar e difusão de ideias das ciências planetárias para a terra; (4) o advento das técnicas de datações radiométricas; (5) a revolução das comunicações; (6) webometria e a busca por geociências de alto impacto; e (7) estruturas culturais populares. Esta concepção procura interpretar os efeitos de alguns fenômenos catastróficos, em especial os de magnitude global, como impactos de grandes asteroides, baseando-se em dados geológicos, para inferir e descobrir as causas de grandes mudanças litosféricas, tectônicas e geoquímicas, bem como todos os efeitos gerados por grandes impactos de asteroides na terra, pesquisando astroblemas e radiações envolvidas nestas colisões, plasma associado a altíssima temperatura (princípio básico das tokamaks) e aceleradores de partículas com ondas sonoras (ciclotrons), efeito piezoelétrico, sedimentológicas e geoquímicas em geral. Existem ainda muitas relações entre formação de diamantes, impactos e aspetos aceleradores de partículas, apesar de não ser a "causa exógena única" dos mesmos 13 14 Simulações15 da NASA procuram descrever cenários possíveis durante queda de grandes asteroides, e a lista de asteroides16 que já caíram na terra, fornecem pistas de causas para cenários geológicos atuais. História| editar código-fonte O catastrofismo inicia com George Cuvier e segundo ele, os diversos eventos de extinção que o naturalista constatou, através da análise de fósseis e estratos geológicos,17 terem ocorrido na história de vida da Terra. O catastrofismo de Cuvier defendeu que em seu passado, a Terra sofreu a ação de alternados fenômenos catastróficos, com diversas inundações e sepultamentos de faunas, que resultaram nas configurações geológicas e biológicas atuais, o que explica, por exemplo, a ocorrência de fósseis marinhos em regiões distantes da costa. Cuvier defendia que estas catástrofes, ou como ele denominava, revoluções, atingiram determinadas regiões do globo, extinguindo a fauna e flora local, que somente podiam ser estudadas por intermédio de seus fósseis. Posteriormente, a região atingida pela catástrofe, era repovoada por organismos, que migravam das regiões não atingidas por ela. Este ciclo de extinção e repovoamento se repetiu ao longo da história da Terra18 . Por esta razão Peter Lund, considerado pai da paleontologia brasileira, como seguidor de Cuvier , ficou surpreso ao observar repetições de faunas em estratos onde não deveriam estar, pois ao defender sucessão de faunas em estratos separados por diversos catastrofismos, encontrou fósseis de supostos outros períodos no mesmo estrato geológico e até de especies atuais.19 "No século XIX introduziu-se na Geologia a teoria uniformitarista, que se baseava na reprodução uniforme dos dados observáveis em fenômenos geológicos atuais, para interpretação da ocorrência destes fenômenos no passado. Seus defensores procuravam refutar o Catastrofismo, que, por sua vez, procurava explicar a mesma configuração, fundamentando-se na ocorrência pretérita de fenômenos geológicos catastróficos, frequentemente mais intensos que os observáveis atualmente".17Ainda durante o século XIX o Catastrofismo sofreu sérias críticas advindas dos defensores do Uniformitarismo.20. Porém hoje muitas publicações em revistas especializadas de geologia rejeitam o uniformismo5. A ideia inicial de Georges Cuvier também sofreu alterações ao longo do tempo, sendo expandida para catástrofes de ação global, as quais resultavam na extinção de toda a fauna e flora da Terra testemunhada pelo paradoxo da estase morfológica e repetições de mesmas espécies em estratos geológicos sucessivos21222324. Segundo os defensores desta vertente do catastrofismo, após a extinção de toda a fauna e flora global, os organismos sobreviventes descenderam e se especiaram em variadas formas adaptadas aos diversos climas que passaram a existir na terra, onde os mecanismos evolutivos da deriva genética, seleção natural, epigenética, entropia genética25,2627 mutações, e influencias diversas do ambiente,28 atuariam promovendo especiação em tempo real29303132 e histórico-arqueológico,33 e por meio destes mecanismos evolutivos,34 criariam mudanças rápidas que gerariam toda a biodiversidade atual. Era a incorporação da teoria catastrofista pelo criacionismo defendido por alguns naturalistas do século XIX35, que também defendiam que a última destas catástrofes havia sido o dilúvio Bíblico, em especial William Buckland.363738 Os dados levantados por paleontólogos do equilíbrio pontuado, como Stephen Jay Gould e Niles Eldredge, quanto a "estase morfológica",3940 verificada no aparecimento padrão de formas fósseis formas prontas41, seguido de repetições de mesmas formas fósseis em estratos geológicos distintos42, destacada pelos fósseis vivos (que atualmente conta com 4.229 gêneros43), foram interpretados por alguns catastrofistas modernos, como evidência de sepultamento de população do planeta, "porque nenhum organismo ignora seu ambiente"4445 e não de amostras intercaladas por milhões de anos.46 O paradoxo da estase morfológica (PMS) destacado na teoria do equilíbrio pontuado , citado desde Cuvier, é cada vez mais contrastado com a evolução fato, e em especial, a observação de especiação em tempo real.4748 A formação de camadas estratigráficas simultâneas, ou "estraficação espontânea",495051 refletem aprofundamento e demonstrações laboratoriais de Nicolas Steno52 que remetem a modelos catastrofistas para a formação rápida das camadas53 sedimentares5455 , muitas formadas por consequências de astroblemas, asteroides binários56 , bombardeamento de asteroides57, múltiplos impactos585960 , abrangência de sedimentação gerado por impactos verificado por padrão de micro-esférulas semelhantes em um terço do planeta61, "queda catastrófica do nível de oxigênio, que é conhecido por ser uma causa de extinção em massa"62, deriva continental causado por impacto636465, sintetizando no que podemos classificar de uma tendência para a formação de um modelo de neocatastrofismo geológico atual. Referências 1. Bowden, Alistair (6 de setembro de 2017). «From Discrete Dichotomies to Plural Paradoxes: Re-viewing Stratigraphical Time, Temporalityand Change». KronoScope (em inglês). 17 (2): 182–208. ISSN 1568-5241. doi:10.1163/15685241-12341383 2. Shea, James H. (1 de setembro de 1982). «Twelve fallacies of uniformitarianism». Geology (em inglês). 10 (9). ISSN 0091-7613. doi:10.1130/0091-7613(1982)10<455:TFOU>2.0.CO;2 3. «Reconciling the community with a concept—The uniformitarian principle in the dendro-sciences». Dendrochronologia (em inglês). 44: 211–214. 1 de junho de 2017. ISSN 1125-7865. doi:10.1016/j.dendro.2017.06.005 4. Geric, Michelle (2017). «"Uniformitarian Arguments Are Negative Only": Lyell and Whewell». Palgrave Macmillan, Cham. Palgrave Studies in Literature, Science and Medicine (em inglês): 77–110. ISBN 9783319661094. doi:10.1007/978-3-319-66110-0_3 5. Baker, Victor R. (1 de janeiro de 1998). «Catastrophism and uniformitarianism: logical roots and current relevance in geology». Geological Society, London, Special Publications (em inglês). 143 (1): 171–182. ISSN 0305-8719. doi:10.1144/GSL.SP.1998.143.01.15 6. «Reviewing the term uniformitarianism in modern Earth sciences». Earth-Science Reviews (em inglês). 148: 65–76. 1 de setembro de 2015. ISSN 0012-8252. doi:10.1016/j.earscirev.2015.05.010 7. «Reviewing the term uniformitarianism in modern Earth sciences». Earth-Science Reviews (em inglês). 148: 65–76. 1 de setembro de 2015. ISSN 0012-8252. doi:10.1016/j.earscirev.2015.05.010 8. Mariine, Nick (2018). «Scopus - Author details (Marriner, Nick)». www.scopus.com (em inglês). CNRS Center National de la Recherche Scientifique, Paris, França. Consultado em 3 de fevereiro de 2018 9. Marrine, Nick (1 de outubro de 2010). «Geoscience meets the four horsemen?: Tracking the rise of neocatastrophism». Global and Planetary Change (em inglês). 74 (1): 43–48. ISSN 0921-8181. doi:10.1016/j.gloplacha.2010.07.005 10. Weimer, P.; Slatt, R. (1 de abril de 1999). «Turbidite systems, Part 1: Sequence and seismic stratigraphy». The Leading Edge. 18 (4): 454–463. ISSN 1070-485X. doi:10.1190/1.1438309 11. Slatt, R.; Weimer, P. (1 de maio de 1999). «Turbidite systems Part 2: Subseismic‐scale reservoir characteristics». The Leading Edge. 18 (5): 562–567. ISSN 1070-485X. doi:10.1190/1.1438333 12. Dutra, Luiz. «Stenian sedimentation in the Gandarela Syncline and its implications for a tectonic evolution of the NE portion of QF» (em inglês)inativa 13. Tian, H.; Schryvers, D.; Claeys, Ph (4 de janeiro de 2011). «Nanodiamonds do not provide unique evidence for a Younger Dryas impact». Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences (em inglês). 108 (1): 40–44. ISSN 0027-8424. PMID 21173270. doi:10.1073/pnas.1007695108 14. Snelling, Andrew; Armitage (9 de setembro de 2009). «Radiohalos and Diamonds». Answers in Genesis (em inglês). Consultado em 15 de fevereiro de 2018 15. Williams, Kimberly (26 de junho de 2017). «NASA Simulates Asteroid Impacts to Identify Future Catastophic Events». NASA (em inglês) 16. «Impact structures sorted by diameter». www.passc.net. Consultado em 10 de agosto de 2017 17. Faria, Felipe. Georges Cuvier - Do Estudo Dos Fosseis à Paleontologia. S.l.: EDITORA 34. ISBN 9788573264876 18. Cuvier, Georges (1830). Discours sur les révolutions de la surface du Globe, 1830-Edmond D'ocagne. s.n. 19. Almeida, Faria, Frederico Felipe de (2008). «Peter Lund (1801-1880) e o questionamento do catastrofismo». Filosofia e historia da biologia (em inglês). 3. ISSN 1983-053X 20. O Atualismo entre uniformitaristas e catastrofistas. «O Atualismo entre uniformitaristas e catastrofistas». Revista da Sociedade Brasileira de História da Ciência. ISSN 2176-3275. Consultado em 23 de fevereiro de 2015 21. Emerson, A. E. (19 de maio de 1961). «Principles of Animal Taxonomy. George Gaylord Simpson. Columbia University Press, New York, 1961. xii + 247 pp. $6». Science (New York, N.Y.). 133 (3464): 1589–1590. ISSN 0036-8075. PMID 17781120. doi:10.1126/science.133.3464.1589 22. Lavoué, Sébastien; Miya, Masaki; Arnegard, Matthew E.; McIntyre, Peter B.; Mamonekene, Victor; Nishida, Mutsumi (7 de abril de 2011). «Remarkable morphological stasis in an extant vertebrate despite tens of millions of years of divergence». Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences. 278 (1708): 1003–1008. PMID 20880884. doi:10.1098/rspb.2010.1639. Consultado em 30 de janeiro de 2018 23. Conway Morris, Simon (1 de janeiro de 1996). «D. H. Erwin, R. L. Anstey, 1995. New Approaches to Speciation in the Fossil Record. xi + 342 pp, New York, Chichester». Geological Magazine - GEOL MAG. 133. doi:10.1017/S0016756800007305 24. Benton, Michael J.; Emerson, Brent C. (1 de janeiro de 2007). «How Did Life Become so Diverse? the Dynamics of Diversification According to the Fossil Record and Molecular Phylogenetics». Palaeontology (em inglês). 50 (1): 23–40. ISSN 1475-4983. doi:10.1111/j.1475-4983.2006.00612.x 25. Basener, William F.; Sanford, John C. (7 de novembro de 2017). «The fundamental theorem of natural selection with mutations». Journal of Mathematical Biology (em inglês): 1–34. ISSN 0303-6812. doi:10.1007/s00285-017-1190-x 26. Burke, Molly K.; Dunham, Joseph P.; Shahrestani, Parvin; Thornton, Kevin R.; Rose, Michael R.; Long, Anthony D. (30 de setembro de 2010). «Genome-wide analysis of a long-term evolution experiment with Drosophila». Nature (em inglês). 467 (7315): 587–590. ISSN 0028-0836. doi:10.1038/nature09352 27. Lacy, Robert C. (1 de agosto de 1987). «Loss of Genetic Diversity from Managed Populations: Interacting Effects of Drift, Mutation, Immigration, Selection, and Population Subdivision». Conservation Biology (em inglês). 1 (2): 143–158. ISSN 1523-1739. doi:10.1111/j.1523-1739.1987.tb00023.x 28. Gorelick*, Root (2005). «Environmentally alterable additive genetic effects». Evolutionary Ecology Research (em English). 7 (3). ISSN 1522-0613 29. Furness, Andrew I.; Lee, Kevin; Reznick, David N. (junho de 2015). «Adaptation in a variable environment: Phenotypic plasticity and bet-hedging during egg diapause and hatching in an annual killifish». Evolution; International Journal of Organic Evolution. 69 (6): 1461–1475. ISSN 1558-5646. PMID 25908306. doi:10.1111/evo.12669 30. Keim, Brandon. «Birth of New Species Witnessed by Scientists». WIRED (em inglês) 31. «Speciation in real time». evolution.berkeley.edu. Consultado em 10 de agosto de 2017 32. Gerke, Justin (8 de novembro de 2008). «Speciation in Real-Time». Science 2.0 (em inglês). Consultado em 10 de agosto de 2017 33. Reichenbacher, Bettina; Sienknecht, Ulrike; Küchenhoff, Helmut; Fenske, Nora (outubro de 2007). «Combined otolith morphology and morphometry for assessing taxonomy and diversity in fossil and extant killifish (Aphanius, Prolebias)». Journal of Morphology. 268 (10): 898–915. ISSN 0362-2525. PMID 17674357. doi:10.1002/jmor.10561 34. «Mechanisms: the processes of evolution». evolution.berkeley.edu. Consultado em 10 de agosto de 2017 35. Pantaloni, Marco; Console, Fabiana; Lorusso, Lorenzo; Petti, Fabio Massimo; Franchini, Antonia Francesca; Porro, Alessandro; Romano, Marco (1 de janeiro de 2017). «Italian physicians' contribution to geosciences». Geological Society, London, Special Publications (em inglês). 452 (1): 55–75. ISSN 0305-8719. doi:10.1144/SP452.17 36. «The Geological Society of London - Wollaston Medal». www.geolsoc.org.uk. Consultado em 10 de agosto de 2017 37. Faria, Frederico Felipe de Almeida (2010). Georges Cuvier e a instauração da Paleontologia como ciência (PDF). Florianópolis, SC: Tese de doutorado - UFSC 38. Rudwick, Martin (2005). Bursting the Limits of Time: The Reconstruction of Geohistory in the Age of Revolution, 2005 - The University of Chicago Press. s.n. ISBN 0-226-73111-1 39. Williamson, Peter G. (19 de novembro de 1981). «Morphological stasis and developmental constraint: real problems for neo-Darwinism». Nature (em inglês). 294 (5838): 214–215. doi:10.1038/294214a0 40. Davis, Charles C.; Schaefer, Hanno; Xi, Zhenxiang; Baum, David A.; Donoghue, Michael J.; Harmon, Luke J. (22 de abril de 2014). «Long-term morphological stasis maintained by a plant–pollinator mutualism». Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. 111 (16): 5914–5919. ISSN 0027-8424. PMID 24706921. doi:10.1073/pnas.1403157111 41. Lönnig, Wolf-Ekkehard (2005). «Dynamic genomes, morphological stasis, and the origin of irreducible complexity». Max-Planck-Institut for Plant Breeding Research. Research Signpost 37/661 (2), Fort P.O., Trivandrum-695 023, Kerala, India .Dynamical Genetics, 2004: 101-119: internetlibrary.html. ISBN 81-7736-231-3. Consultado em 1 de fevereiro de 2018 42. Welch, John J. (1 de março de 2017). «What's wrong with evolutionary biology?». Biology & Philosophy (em inglês). 32 (2): 263–279. ISSN 0169-3867. doi:10.1007/s10539-016-9557-8 43. John, Whitmore, (2013). «Temporal Patterns in 'Living Fossils'» (em inglês) 44. Ghalambor, Cameron K.; Hoke, Kim L.; Ruell, Emily W.; Fischer, Eva K.; Reznick, David N.; Hughes, Kimberly A. (17 de setembro de 2015). «Non-adaptive plasticity potentiates rapid adaptive evolution of gene expression in nature». Nature (em inglês). 525 (7569): 372–375. doi:10.1038/nature15256 45. Ezard, Thomas H. G.; Quental, Tiago B.; Benton, Michael J. (5 de abril de 2016). «The challenges to inferring the regulators of biodiversity in deep time». Phil. Trans. R. Soc. B (em inglês). 371 (1691). 20150216 páginas. ISSN 0962-8436. PMID 26977058. doi:10.1098/rstb.2015.0216 46. McKinney, Michael L. (1 de novembro de 1986). «How Biostratigraphic Gaps Form». The Journal of Geology. 94 (6): 875–884. ISSN 0022-1376. doi:10.1086/629093 47. McGill, Brian J.; Dornelas, Maria; Gotelli, Nicholas J.; Magurran, Anne E. (1 de fevereiro de 2015). «Fifteen forms of biodiversity trend in the Anthropocene». Trends in Ecology & Evolution (em English). 30 (2): 104–113. ISSN 0169-5347. PMID 25542312. doi:10.1016/j.tree.2014.11.006 48. Grant, B. Rosemary; Grant, Peter R. (3 de março de 2017). «Watching speciation in action». Science (New York, N.Y.). 355 (6328): 910–911. ISSN 1095-9203. PMID 28254901. doi:10.1126/science.aam6411 49. Gera, Dinesh; Syamlal, Madhava; O'Brien, Thomas J. (1 de abril de 2004). «Hydrodynamics of particle segregation in fluidized beds». International Journal of Multiphase Flow. 30 (4): 419–428. doi:10.1016/j.ijmultiphaseflow.2004.01.003 50. Meakin, Paul (1 de março de 1990). «A simple two-dimensional model for particle segregation». Physica A: Statistical Mechanics and its Applications. 163 (3): 733–746. doi:10.1016/0378-4371(90)90247-P 51. Makse, Hernán A.; Havlin, Shlomo; King, Peter R.; Stanley, H. Eugene (27 de março de 1997). «Spontaneous stratification in granular mixtures». Nature (em inglês). 386 (6623): 379–382. doi:10.1038/386379a0 52. Alden, Andrew. «Steno Started Geology With a Few Simple Principles». ThoughtCo 53. Martini, I. Peter; Baker, Victor R.; Garzón, Guillermina (5 de março de 2009). Flood and Megaflood Processes and Deposits: Recent and Ancient Examples (Special Publication 32 of the IAS) (em inglês). S.l.: John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 9781444304305 54. Martini, I. Peter; Baker, Victor R.; Garzón, Guillermina (5 de março de 2009). Flood and Megaflood Processes and Deposits: Recent and Ancient Examples (Special Publication 32 of the IAS) (em inglês). S.l.: John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 9781444304305 55. Berthault, G.; Lalomov, A. V.; Tugarova, M. A. (1 de janeiro de 2011). «Reconstruction of paleolithodynamic formation conditions of Cambrian-Ordovician sandstones in the Northwestern Russian platform». Lithology and Mineral Resources (em inglês). 46 (1): 60–70. ISSN 0024-4902. doi:10.1134/S0024490211010020 56. Ormö, Jens; Sturkell, Erik; Alwmark, Carl; Melosh, Jay (23 de outubro de 2014). «First known Terrestrial Impact of a Binary Asteroid from a Main Belt Breakup Event». Scientific Reports (em inglês). 4 (1). ISSN 2045-2322. doi:10.1038/srep06724 57. «Figure 2: Paleogeography of Baltica and neighboring cratons at the time of the increased cosmic bombardment following the ~470 Ma asteroid breakup event, and timeline for the related meteorite falls (black dot and line) as well as known craters (red dots).». www.nature.com (em inglês). Consultado em 8 de janeiro de 2018 58. Hassler, Scott W.; Simonson, Bruce M. (2001). «The Sedimentary Record of Extraterrestrial Impacts in Deep‐Shelf Environments: Evidence from the Early Precambrian». The Journal of Geology. 109 (1): 1–19. doi:10.1086/317958 59. Glikson, A.Y.; Allen, C.; Vickers, J. (2004). «Multiple 3.47-Ga-old asteroid impact fallout units, Pilbara Craton, Western Australia☆». Earth and Planetary Science Letters. 221 (1-4): 383–396. doi:10.1016/s0012-821x(04)00104-9. Consultado em 3 de fevereiro de 2018 60. Heck, Philipp R.; Schmitz, Birger; Bottke, William F.; Rout, Surya S.; Kita, Noriko T.; Cronholm, Anders; Defouilloy, Céline; Dronov, Andrei; Terfelt, Fredrik (fevereiro de 2017). «Rare meteorites common in the Ordovician period». Nature Astronomy (em inglês). 1 (2). ISSN 2397-3366. doi:10.1038/s41550-016-0035 61. Bunch, Ted E.; Hermes, Robert E.; Moore, Andrew M.T.; Kennett, Douglas J.; Weaver, James C.; Wittke, James H.; DeCarli, Paul S.; Bischoff, James L.; Hillman, Gordon C. (10 de julho de 2012). «Very high-temperature impact melt products as evidence for cosmic airbursts and impacts 12,900 years ago». Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America. 109 (28): E1903–E1912. ISSN 0027-8424. PMID 22711809. doi:10.1073/pnas.1204453109 62. Wei, Young (15 de maio de 2014). «Oxygen escape from the Earth during geomagnetic reversals: Implications to mass extinction». Earth and Planetary Science Letters (em inglês). 394: 94–98. ISSN 0012-821X. doi:10.1016/j.epsl.2014.03.018 63. Sleep, Norman H.; Lowe, Donald R. (1 de abril de 2014). «Physics of crustal fracturing and chert dike formation triggered by asteroid impact, ∼3.26 Ga, Barberton greenstone belt, South Africa». Geochemistry, Geophysics, Geosystems (em inglês). 15 (4): 1054–1070. ISSN 1525-2027. doi:10.1002/2014gc005229 64. Maruyama, Shigenori; Santosh, M.; Azuma, Shintaro. «Initiation of plate tectonics in the Hadean: Eclogitization triggered by the ABEL Bombardment». Geoscience Frontiers. doi:10.1016/j.gsf.2016.11.009 65. Maruyama, Shigenori; Ebisuzaki, Toshikazu. «Origin of the Earth: A proposal of new model called ABEL». Geoscience Frontiers. 8 (2): 253–274. doi:10.1016/j.gsf.2016.10.005